Trial of the Century
by Carla K
Summary: Ben Cartwright is the defendant in a most unusual court case!


Authors Name Carla Keehn  
  
Full email address carlakeehn@netzero.net  
  
Story Rating G  
  
BRIEF story summary On trial in Virginia City, Ben Cartwright struggles for survival without friends or family to help him!  
  
The Trial of the Century  
  
The small courtroom was packed with spectators in spite of the early summer heat wave that had descended on Virginia City. To all involved, the unusual interest in the coming trial was not unexpected; weeks of advanced publicity, despite the defense attorney's accusations of a tainted jury pool, had whetted the appetite of the curious townspeople.  
  
Ben Cartwright's tired eyes scanned the faces in the courtroom. Many of them were people that he regarded as friends, some of whom had come to him and his family for help at various times in their lives. Yet, here they sat in rapt attention, the expressions on their faces betraying the insatiable curiosity that had seized the residents of Virginia City.  
  
Cartwight's eyes came to rest on the plaintiff's table. The prosecuting attorney, imported from Stockton, California, was youth at its prime, giving fresh copy for the Virginia City press. The dark-haired man sat forward at the center of the table, listening intently to a point of order raised by one of the plaintiff's. The older woman speaking to him rested a manicured hand lightly on the man's arm.  
  
How convenient to have a lawyer in the family . . .Cartwright fumed silently. Jarrod Barkley's reputation as a fair but ruthless prosecutor was well known, even as Far West as the Nevada territories.  
  
Cartwright noticed that the other plaintiffs were listening now. For a moment, it was an overwhelming sight, seeing some of the best known and wealthiest ranchers gathered in, of all places, a small courtroom in Virginia City.  
  
Those he didn't know, he knew of, thanks to the pre-trial coverage. Victoria Barkley, Murdoch Lancer, Big John Cannon . . . All gathered together with a united purpose - the prosecution of Ben Cartwright - -  
  
Behind them were their families, the sons, daughters and even John Cannon's wife, who had made the long trip out west in support of the plaintiffs.  
  
He cast a critical eye. Not much to speak of . . .Cartwright thought snobbishly. He wasn't impressed with the offspring of his rivals who, in his opinion, didn't measure up to his own sons. Sure, Jarrod Barkley was polished but the other two. . . Cartwright shook his head. Hoss and Joe would leave Nick and Heath in the dust . . . Ben thought with amusement. Murdoch's youngest - Johnny - never has figured out who he is. And then there's Big John's son - Blue - - He shook his head sadly. Dysfunctional . . . the whole lot of them . . . Cartwright was smiling now. None of them could outshine the Cartwright boys.  
  
Cartwright glanced over at the man seated next to him. He was grateful that his old friend, Sheriff Clem Foster, had agreed to represent him. Afraid of the wealth and power of the plaintiffs, everyone else in town had refused to speak on Ben's behalf, much less act as his attorney. But Clem was a true friend and had agreed to be at his side during the trial, with a little persuasion that is.  
  
If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't even be sheriff . . .Cartwright mused. It had taken quite a bit of talking to convince the town fathers that Clem Foster was a worthy replacement for the much loved Sheriff Roy Coffee.  
  
The press, the witnesses, everyone was in place . . . except . . .  
  
The empty seats behind Ben were becoming more and more troubling to him.  
  
Cartwright's face became worried. Where are my sons? Where are Adam, Hoss and Little Joe? At least I think I have them - Not like Victoria Barkley over there who can't even find her son Eugene - why aren't my boys here? Anxiety gnawed at his insides. Their absence was an unspoken confirmation by his sons that he was guilty.  
  
His reveries were interrupted by the appearance of the bailiff.  
  
"All rise" the bailiff's voice boomed through the courtroom. "The Honorable Judge Crater presiding."  
  
Cartwright, like the others, rose to his feet. He sniffed in annoyance. Leave it to Jarrod Barkley to come up with Crater as the judge. The story of Judge Crater's, a.k.a. "The Hanging Judge," disappearance was well known throughout the territory. The man disappears for years and then suddenly turns up here in Virginia City . . .Just my rotten luck . . .Cartwright fumed.  
  
Now seated at the bench, the judge was banging the gavel. "Order in the court!" He leaned forward and continued speaking in a hard voice. "Mr. Barkley, you will state the charges for the court."  
  
"It would be my pleasure, your honor," Barkley replied suavely as he swaggered up to the bench. He turned, his eyes boring into Cartwright's. "The Plaintiffs - Victoria Barkley, Murdoch Lancer and "Big" John Cannon charge the defendant, Benjamin Cartwright, with willful defamation of character, slander and loss of standing as a parent, your honor, not only in the eyes of the world but in the eyes of the fan fiction readers as well."  
  
Judge Crater's jaw tightened in annoyance. "Mr. Barkley, I must caution you against making any of those long winded speeches that you're so well known for!" the judge reprimanded sharply. "Simply stated, what is the defendant charged with?"  
  
"My apologies, your honor," Barkely replied contritely. He stabbed a finger at Cartwright. "This man has purposefully made the plaintiffs look bad. Benjamin Cartwright is accused of being the perfect father and, in the process of doing so, has defamed and shamed the parents of every other western families!"  
  
Cries of surprise rose up among the spectators. Judge Crater started banging the gavel furiously. "Order!" He ranted. "I will have order in the courtroom or it will be cleared!"  
  
The charges hit Ben Cartwright like a blow to the abdomen, totally blotting out the circus-like atmosphere in the courtroom. This can't be really happening . . .  
  
He'd testified at trials many times before. Years earlier, he had even substituted for one of the town's judges, at the judge's own request. And now, he had come full circle in these later years of his life. Now, he was sitting in the defendant's seat . . .charged with the crime of being the perfect father . . .  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, a few streets away in the opulent dining room of the International House, another trial was being held.  
  
"Let's be honest . . . Pa's as guilty as the day is long . . ."  
  
That being said, Adam Cartwright leaned back and drained the last dregs of coffee from his cup, a satisfied smile on his face. Seated across the table, he watched as his two brothers began to react to the words that he'd just said.  
  
Hoss was shaking his head vigorously. "Adam's got all them years of book- learning, Joe, maybe we'd best listen to him. I ain't sure, but he might be right."  
  
"I can't believe you're siding with Adam, Hoss," Joe ranted, his voice rising in pitch. "Pa's on trial for his life, he needs us at his side!" Joe's lip quivered slightly. "After all he's done for us . . ."  
  
"There's no sides to take, Joe," Adam leaned forward "I'm only stating the facts," he continued. "It's not a matter of what Pa's done for us. It's what he's done for other people. That's what makes him look so guilty."  
  
"But what has he done, Adam?" Hoss pressed. "I ain't sure that I get that part."  
  
Adam let out a heavy sigh. They'd been discussing that same subject for weeks, ever since word of the trial had leaked out. Discussed for hours on end - with no consensus between the brothers.  
  
He knew from the start that Hoss was a lost cause - he'd never get it. And Joe, well Joe was Pa's favorite and he didn't want to get it. As the most intelligent Cartwright son, it fell upon Adam to face the truth and acknowledge the only logical conclusion - -that his father was guilty of all the charges brought against him - -  
  
Adam straightened in his seat. It was his duty as the big brother to set the other two straight before they showed up in the courtroom. "All right," Adam began in a long-suffering voice. "We'll go over it again - but this is the last time . . ."  
  
* * * *  
  
In the courtroom, Jarrod Barkley began a ruthless prosecution of the defendant. The plaintiffs were the first to take the stand. Their dramatic testimonies came across as well rehearsed - a little too well rehearsed in Cartwright's opinion. Ben Cartwright shook his head in disgust as Barkley helped a weeping Victoria Cannon down from the witness box. Their stories were all the same, lurid tales of how his attempts to provide and care for his sons had caused them all to lose standing in their communities and in the eyes of their children.  
  
Barkely continued the parade of witnesses, made up of Cartwright's long- time friends and business associates, seemed endless. Each told of Ben's unwavering devotion to his sons. And each time, Barkley took the witness's words and twisted the good deeds that were spoken of into something malicious.  
  
One of the most damning testimonies came from his oldest friend, Doc Martin. How dare he testify against me . . . Cartwright fumed silently as he watched Martin on the witness stand. After all the business that I've thrown his way . . . why without me and my boys, he wouldn't even have a practice . . .  
  
Cartwright's thoughts were momentarily interrupted when Jarrod Barkley's voice rose sharply in pitch.  
  
"So, what you're saying, Doctor," Barkley stated carefully, " is that on an uncountable number of occasions, Ben Cartwright willfully ignored your professional advice and refused to leave his son's beside? Even for something as simple has a hang nail? You are saying that Ben Cartwright would disregard the disruption caused to other men's lives by his decision to avoid meeting business appointments and other daily obligations? Disruption caused simply so he could sit for endless hours by his son's beside and revisit his past marriages and travail filled journey to the Ponderosa?"  
  
The prosecutor's attack left the kindly doctor floundering for a moment. "Well, it's true but it sounds different put that way. I mean, Ben is a good father and he cares. . ."  
  
Barkley cut in rudely. "Never mind the way it sounds, Doctor. The fact is that the plaintiffs' reputations have been damaged by Mr. Cartwright's actions. By not having the luxury of being able to do that very same thing in the time of crisis, Mr. Cartwright has deliberately smeared the reputations of these people!" Barkley's arms pointed the jury towards the crowded defendant's table.  
  
As Barkely spoke, John Cannon's wife delicately dabbed at her tear filled eyes with a lace handkerchief.  
  
Barkley gave a satisfied nod and then turned to the judge. "That's all your honor."  
  
"You may step down, Dr. Martin," the judge's voice intoned.  
  
Clem Foster rose halfway from his seat. "Hey, wait a minute, your honor," the sheriff protested. "It's my turn to ask questions."  
  
The judge glared. "This is a preliminary hearing - that means I get to decide when you ask questions!"  
  
"But, your honor," Clem whined, "I only got one witness to call!"  
  
"Sit down, Sheriff, or I'll have you forcibly ejected from this courtroom!" Judge Crater nodded at the prosecutor. "Continue with your next witness, Mr. Barkley."  
  
Clearly relieved to be out of eye of the storm, A shaky Doc Martin rose from the witness box. He paused at the defendant's table, nodding his head ruefully. "I'm sorry, Ben . . ." Martin murmured softly.  
  
"Thank you, your honor," Barkley continued. "I call Mr. Candy Canaday to the stand."  
  
"Candy Canaday, take the stand . . ." The bailiff's voice echoed.  
  
The lanky ranch foreman strode to the front of the courtroom and the witness was sworn in.  
  
Canaday hunched forward in the witness box, in obvious discomfort. Barkley regarded the witness thoughtfully for a moment before speaking.  
  
"I have only a few questions for you, Mr. Canaday. Your position at the Cartwright ranch is well known and I see no need to stretch out these proceedings out by rehashing such well established facts."  
  
Barkley paused before the witness box, his hands looped thoughtfully at the corner of his expensively cut vest. "Isn't it true that Ben Cartwright has always treated you like one of the family? In fact, some would say that you are a Cartwright son in all ways except one, except by legal relation? Are these facts true, Mr. Canaday?"  
  
Candy nodded, swallowing hard. "Yes, sir, Mr. Cartwright's a good boss . . ."  
  
Barkley pounced on the man's words. "Correction, Mr. Canaday. We're not talking about an employer-employee relationship here. I'm talking about the fact that all evidence points to your being given the same privileges and comforts of a Cartwright son! Privileges and comforts that you did not ask for - privileges and comforts that were forced upon you! Privileges and comforts that the defendants are not able to give and, as a result, are maligned and gossiped about!"  
  
Barkley moved in for the kill. "Well, Mr. Canaday, answer the question - did you ask to be treated this way? Or did Ben Cartwright force these things on you?"  
  
There was a deadly silence in the courtroom in anticipation of the witness' answer.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the International House, the Cartwright brothers were continuing their discussion.  
  
" . . . let's face it - Pa'd chuck it all in a heartbeat - the ranch, the timber mills, the mining operations - if it meant saving one of us." Adam finished. "Hell, he'd do it if it meant saving Candy or someone we're not even related to!"  
  
Hoss was still confused. "But why does that make Pa bad, Adam? Ain't all them things good that Pa's done?"  
  
"Hoss is right, Adam," Joe continued. "Pa's always put us first - always!"  
  
"Yeah, he has. And that's why he's guilty." Adam nodded thoughtfully. "Put yourself in Victoria Barkley's place. Sure, Stockton's an okay city but there she is, a single mother, trying to run the largest ranch in the territory. She can't find one son and then another one turns up that she'd didn't even know she had! Then there's that daughter of hers - always hooking up with some cowboy that's bad news. And Nick - he's got a temper worse than a bull and the manners to match! Jarrod's the only one that turned out normal and no one's sure how Victoria managed to pull that off."  
  
Adam paused. He could tell by the look on his brothers faces that they were hanging on every word.  
  
"Let's move on to John Cannon. Got himself a pretty young wife and a small but profitable ranch even if it is out in the middle of nowhere. He's also got the wimpiest son in western history - Blue. Someday, that kid'll get a man's name and figure out what he's gonna be - maybe Big John'll live long enough to see that day!" Adam leered. "That is if that hot blooded wife of his don't kill him first."  
  
"I ain't never thought about it that way, Adam," Hoss admitted.  
  
"Well think about this too." Adam continued. "Murdoch Lancer - two sons he didn't even get a chance to be a father to, until they were adults. One of them's trying to leave behind an upper class, snobbish Boston upbringing and comes with the grandfather from Hell. The other's a gunfighter with all of a gunfighter's baggage. To make matters worse, the kid can't even decide whether he's a Lancer or a Madrid!"  
  
Joe balled his fists. "You sure are full of hot air today, Adam! So what's any of this got to do with our Pa? From what I can see, we're pretty lucky, being born into the Cartwright family and not into one of them other dysfunctional western families."  
  
"True," Adam agreed. "But all them good things make the Barkleys, the Lancers and the Cannons look really bad. Hey, the Barkleys alone are enough to make your hair curl. When Heath was being held prisoner in that mine, was Victoria there?"  
  
Hoss shook his head.  
  
"What about when Nick and Heath were being held in that labor camp - was Victoria there?"  
  
"Hey, you're right, Adam, she wasn't!" Joe answered. "Wasn't Jarrod the one that had to save them?"  
  
"Dadgumit, Joe, he was," Hoss agreed.  
  
"And how about when Nick was bitten by that wolf and thought that the animal was rabid? Was Victoria there, sharing Nick's agony with him?"  
  
"No, she wasn't." Hoss' jaw was set. "When that lady who was makin' eyes at Pa got bitten, Pa not only suffered with her but rode into town with her and took her to the hospital."  
  
"Yeah," Joe added. "All that expense and she wasn't even a relative."  
  
"And when Pa and Candy were bein' held in that mine, it was Pa that kept Candy going and pulled him through," Hoss continued in an animated voice.  
  
"Yeah," Joe echoed. "And Candy's not even family."  
  
"And how about when we was all held prisoner in that labor camp," Hoss ranted. "You remember that, Joe, how you, me, Pa, and Candy were . . ."  
  
Joe rolled his eyes. "I remember, Hoss, I remember - now will you cut it out with the visit to the past!"  
  
"I rest my case." Adam concluded, throwing up his hands. "I won't go into the Lancer and Cannon families - it's the same as with the Barkleys and I just don't have the stomach to go through it all with you."  
  
"No wonder they're all hot and bothered." Hoss said. "Pa sure puts them other families to shame, don't he?"  
  
"And that's not even everything - we didn't even cover much of what happened after the seventh season . . ."Joe started pacing nervously.  
  
Adam smiled. His brothers were so easily swayed, once again affirming in Adam's mind that he was not only the most handsome but the smartest of the Cartwright brood.  
  
Joe moaned. "Pa's done for - -There's nothing we can do."  
  
"What are we gonna do, Adam," Hoss said in a heavy voice. "You been workin' close with Clem all these weeks, ain't there any chance at all that Pa'll be saved?"  
  
Adam savored the moment. Would it be better to tell Joe what he knew about Clem's case or wait? The decision was quickly made. It would be far more satisfying to wait and see the expressions on his brothers faces during the trial when Clem presented his defense.  
  
Adam shrugged. "I don't know about Pa's chances, none of us do. But there is one thing that we can do."  
  
"What?" Joe asked. "Pa's already been tried by the newspapers, it's just a matter of having the guilty verdict made official."  
  
"No matter how bad things look,"Adam continued, "we're going to go to that courthouse and be there for Pa, no matter what the verdict is." He straightened in his seat. "We're Cartwrights, there's no other way but to face this head on."  
  
"Adam's right, that's what we gotta do," Hoss agreed thoughtfully.  
  
"It's the least we can do, after everything that Pa's done for us. . ." Joe added, his voice breaking with emotion.  
  
United in purpose, the Cartwright brothers headed towards the Courthouse.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, on the witness stand, Candy's thoughts were in a tangle. He shivered, suddenly cold by the rivulets of sweat running down his back. He raised a shaky hand to his brow; Barkley's incessant questioning was making it difficult to think.  
  
"Well, Mr. Canaday - cat got your tongue?" Barkley strutted back and forth like a proud peacock. "The court is waiting for an answer."  
  
"I - -I," Candy stammered.  
  
"Your honor," Barkley bellowed, "the witness is stalling - the court should hold this man in contempt!"  
  
"Contempt!" Clem Foster shot to his feet. "Now wait a minute, your honor. The prosecutor is badgering the witness. If you'd just let me put on my defense, there wouldn't be any need for the rest of the trial!"  
  
"The witness will answer the question," The judge pronounced.  
  
"But your honor, I only got one witness to call - -"  
  
"Sit down, Sheriff," the judge shouted. "The witness is directed to answer the question!"  
  
Barkley smiled. "Let me refresh your memory, Mr. Canaday. Did you or did you not ask Ben Cartwright to treat you like one of his sons?"  
  
At that moment, fate intervened in the form of the arrival of the Cartwright brothers. The proceedings came to a momentary halt as Ben Cartwright's sons were seated in the courtroom. From the spectator's vantagepoint, the three brothers, seated behind their father, was an imposing sight.  
  
Joe leaned forward. "Sorry we're late, Pa, we, ugh, got kinda tied up."  
  
"So I found out," Ben whispered harshly. "Nice of you to get here before the guilty verdict is read!"  
  
Order was quickly restored. The Judge began speaking again. "Mr. Canaday, the interruptions are over. You will answer the question or be held in contempt."  
  
"No," Candy said, clearing his throat. "I -I didn't ask Mr. Cartwright to treat me that way."  
  
"I have no other questions, your honor," Barkley said. "The witness may be excused."  
  
Candy scurried out of the witness box and took his seat at the end of the row, next to Hoss. He slid down in the seat, clearly wishing he could be somewhere else at that moment.  
  
"Your honor," Barkley orated, "despite the indignities suffered by the plaintiffs, they have great respect for what Mr. Cartwright has achieved in his life and do not wish to drag out these proceedings. I request that the court render a guilty verdict so that this trial can be brought to a close."  
  
"Your honor, I object --" Clem shouted. "Just you hold on one minute! I got a witness to call and I'm gonna call that witness before a verdict is read!"  
  
"I don't believe I like how you're addressing this court, Sheriff," the Judge shot back in annoyance.  
  
Clem puffed his chest out. "Well I don't believe that I like how you're running this trial - so we're even!"  
  
The Sheriff's well-aimed words ruffled the Judge. "Very well, call your witness!" the Judge snapped.  
  
Clem nodded in triumph. "I call . . .the mystery witness!"  
  
A stir arose in the courtroom. The spectator's head turned from side to side; each person studying the person next to them to see if they were the mystery witness.  
  
Finally, in the back of the room, a tall, thin form rose from one of the seats. Clad in cowboy garb, with an ornate gun holstered at his side, the man's face was covered by a macabre mask. The sight of the mask caused several of the ladies to swoon.  
  
The man moved forward slowly, keenly aware that all eyes were focused on him. Even Jarrod Barkely moved aside as the witness stepped up to the box.  
  
Ben Cartwright studied the witness in rapt attention, eyes searching for some mannerism, some clue to the man's identity.  
  
Clem approached the bench. "Your honor, this man has traveled a long way for this trial. I ask your indulgence in my questioning of him."  
  
The judge's eyes narrowed on Clem. "I will indulge you to point, Sheriff, but only to a point. I do not like having my courtroom turned into a costume party!"  
  
"Thank you, your honor," Clem replied with gratitude. "There's a reason for the mask, that will be explained later."  
  
The judge nodded. "Proceed. It's almost lunch time and I want to be finished by then."  
  
"Sir," Clem began, addressing the witness. "I have just a few questions for you. Tell this court, are you related by blood to Ben Cartwright?"  
  
"I am." The distorted voice stated.  
  
The courtroom buzzed with side conversations as the townspeople tried to figure out the identity of the mystery witness.  
  
Foster continued. "And does this relationship mean that you did, at some time in your life, live under Ben Cartwright's roof?"  
  
"It does."  
  
"Tell the court about that time."  
  
The man shifted uncomfortably. "I was injured and facing questioning by the law when I first met Ben Cartwright. The Cartwrights took me into their home and nursed my injuries. It was later that they learned of my relationship to them."  
  
"And how were treated while you were there?"  
  
"At first, I was treated well." The witness paused for a moment. "Later on, though, I suffered the most unforgivable of indignities at the hand of the Cartwrights. At the time, I did not know how deep the wrong was that was done to me. I've suffered for years," the man's voice became harsh. "Years of hell, all from Ben Cartwright's hands. Even being forced to leave his ranch and never return to Virginia City did not cause me the pain that I've suffered these many years!"  
  
As the man spoke, names and faces from the past surfaced in Ben Cartwright's mind as he tried to sort through his memories. What could I have done to cause such torment. . .Cartwright thought frantically? Who have I hurt so badly??  
  
Behind the family patriarch, Joe and Hoss were conversing in hushed tones. Only Adam seemed unconcerned, almost to the point of amusement, by what the witness was saying.  
  
On the plaintiff's side, the expressions were dour. Obviously concerned that the testimony was damaging their case, Jarrod Barkely was frantically sorting through his notes, looking for a clue to the witness's identity.  
  
Clem was speaking again. "Tell the court why you are wearing that mask."  
  
"I wear the mask because . . ." the man stopped, his body trembling with pent up emotion. "because . . . I am ashamed of being a . . . Cartwright!"  
  
"Your honor, I object to this . . .this charade!" Barkely said in an attempt to regain control of the proceedings. "I demand that this man remove his mask. This court is entitled to know the identity of this witness or he has no credibility on the stand!"  
  
Clem began to sweat. His eyes glanced over to the defense table. He saw Adam's head bob slightly.  
  
Foster took a deep breath. "Your honor, the prosecuting attorney's point is well taken. I will now ask the witness to remove his mask!"  
  
"Proceed, proceed!" the Judge said, studying his watch.  
  
"Before you remove the mask, I have a question for you - Did Ben Cartwright treat you like one of his sons? In spite of the breech between you, did Ben Cartwright give you all of the privileges and comforts that were afforded to his sons and, as we've heard today, other people?"  
  
"No- -" The witness banged his fist against the wooden ledge in front of him. Then in an effort to compose himself, the man straightened in his seat. His trembling hands reached up and removed the mask from his face.  
  
The man's identity caused a gasp in the courtroom.  
  
Will Cartwright sat tall in the witness box, his eyes boring into his uncle's. The surprise and fright that he'd caused among those assembled sent much needed strength coursing through his veins.  
  
"Time has not erased the wrong done to me." The broken man continued. "Ben Cartwright knew that Laura Dayton would make my life a living hell - he knew it. Yet, in spite of that, he encouraged Laura to break her engagement with Adam and marry me." His voice turned cruel. "Do you know what it was like, Uncle Ben, day in and day out to listen to pretty Laura whine because I couldn't keep her in finery like Adam did? To be hounded because I didn't have the money to build her a fancy house or give her any of the other things that she felt the Cartwright name should afford her? Yeah, she wanted a Cartwright, but she picked the poor one - and I've suffered because of that, day in and day out."  
  
Adam watched in satisfaction. It was day of victories. Not only did he help Clem pull Pa's bacon out of the fire, he got a bonus by hearing just how miserable Cousin Will had been married to Laura all of these years. Adam said a quick prayer of thanks - If it hadn't been for his roofing accident and subsequent paralysis, Laura never would have fallen in love with Will and Adam would be the one up there, sobbing like a broken man.  
  
Will raised an accusatory hand at his uncle. "You could have warned me, you could have tried to stop the marriage but you didn't! You treated all these other people like a son, why not me, Uncle Ben, why not me?"  
  
Clem nodded thoughtfully. "One final question, Mr. Cartwright. Why did you agree to testify today? It's obvious that you've done this at great personal cost to yourself. Why did you agree to testify on your uncle's behalf?"  
  
"Because," Will said, taking a deep breath, "I want Virginia City and the world to know that Ben Cartwright is not the perfect father. The perfect father would not have sentenced me to a lifetime of damnation with that woman and her bratty child, who whines and complains just as much as her mother!"  
  
Ben Cartwright watched his nephew's performance on the witness stand in horror. It was only natural that he wasn't crazy about Adam and Laura's marriage after finding out that Laura and Will were sneaking around. But that didn't mean that he meant his nephew harm when he didn't object to Will's marriage. He'd asked Will to become a permanent part of the family several times, and had been refused each time. And after Will had announced his intention to wed Laura, it seemed better for all parties to let them leave and not stay around as a reminder to Adam that Laura had escaped with her life and not been claimed by the Cartwright curse.  
  
Behind the defendant's box, the Cartwright brothers had a range of emotions on their faces, Hoss perplexed, Adam pleased and Joe glancing anxiously from his father to his cousin.  
  
Jarrod Barkley's voice boomed loudly. "Your honor, I have a question for the witness!"  
  
The judge frowned. "Very well, Mr. Barkley, but make it quick - my lunch is getting cold."  
  
Barkley nodded curtly. "Mr. Cartwright, We're all grieved to hear of your marital strife. And I also think that everyone here today will agree, that the only thing your testimony proves is that the defendant is guilty." Barkley turned and stabbed a finger at the defendant, "Testimony that shows without a shadow of a doubt that Ben Cartwright, the "perfect" father did, without a moments hesitation, completely ruin another man's life simply to save one of his sons from the same ruin?"  
  
Your honor, I object!" Hoss shouted, rising to his feet.  
  
"Will you sit down!" Joe hissed in embarrassment as he grabbed at his brother's arm.  
  
"No I won't sit down," The annoyed Hoss shot back. "This nonsense has gone on long enough!" Hoss pushed Joe away and strode up to the bench.  
  
A stir went through the courtroom.  
  
"Your honor, I got somethin' to say!" Hoss continued. "And I ain't leavin' until I speak my mind!"  
  
"Your honor, this is highly irregular!" Barkley protested.  
  
"I agree, Mr. Prosecutor, but since we're well into my lunch period and we've listened to quite enough of your long-winded questioning, I've decided to let this man speak." The judge gave Hoss a stern look. "Continue, Mr. Cartwright, we're all waiting for you to finish!"  
  
"Thank you, your honor," Hoss shook off his anger. "I reckon that Cousin Will feels like he's got good cause to say them things about Pa. But you're wrong about what he said makin' Pa look guilty. Fact is, it proves that Pa ain't the perfect father at all."  
  
The judge thought for a moment. "How do you figure that, Mr. Cartwright?"  
  
"Well, your honor, sayin' that Pa is perfect means that he ain't never made a mistake. Pa knew better than any of us what Laura Dayton was like. So you see, it was a big mistake for Pa not to even try and talk Cousin Will out of marryin' her. If he was perfect, he'd a tried to talk him out of it, at least. I mean, Cousin Will is blood family and he deserves to be treated like family just like Adam, me, Joe, Candy, all the ranch hands and everyone else in town is treated."  
  
The courtroom was silent as everyone digested the simple logic of Hoss' words. Finally, the judge spoke.  
  
"You know, Mr. Barkley, I believe that Mr. Cartwright has raised a valid point." The Judge paused. "In fact, a case could be made that Ben Cartwright's actions in the treatment of his nephew make him look as bad, if not worse, than your mother and the other defendants, as far as parenting oversights go."  
  
Barkley nodded slowly. "Your honor, I believe you've hit upon something there. I'd like to request a few moments of your time."  
  
The hushed courtroom watched as the prosecutor and judge began their hastily called conference . . .  
  
* * * *  
  
The newsboy stood on the busy corner of Virginia City's Main Street, waving the final edition of the paper high over his head.  
  
"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! Trial of the Century ends with a bang! Ben Cartwright found not guilty, mystery witness breaks down on stand and tells court that Ben Cartwright sentenced him to life term with shrewish wife!"  
  
"I'll take one, boy," the darkly clad cowboy said, tossing a coin. The cowboy tucked the paper under his arm and mounted the steps of the stagecoach.  
  
Will Cartwright rested his head against the worn seat and sighed. His ordeal was finally over. He felt vindicated, now that the whole world knew what kind of man Ben Cartwright really was.  
  
More pressing matters began to surface in his mind. Cartwright watched the townspeople from his window seat; envious of their lives of home and family, things that he'd never experienced with Laura.  
  
An idea suddenly came to mind. I won't go back to her . . .Will thought with elation. The answer seemed so simple. He had some money tucked away from an investment that he'd made years earlier. He could change his name and start over. I can finally have the life that I've dreamed of . . .A life that I'd never be able to have as a Cartwright . . .  
  
He mulled over different names in his mind. One in particular was most attractive. John . . . A smile tugged at the corner's of his mouth. He liked the name John, it was strong name. His eyes glanced up at a sign above one of the shops. 'Robinson's' Dress Shop . . .  
  
The two names fit well. John . . . Robinson . . .Cartwright felt pleased. The more he thought about it, the more he liked his new name and the idea of making a fresh start.  
  
I'm through with being a Cartwright. . . Will thought bitterly. Even if I have to go to another planet to find a new life, No one will ever call me a Cartwright again - -  
  
At the International House, Ben Cartwright and his family were sitting down to a much-needed meal together. The family ate in silence.  
  
Their celebration was downcast. Several issues were weighing heavily on Ben. Unable to keep his fears inside any longer, he finally spoke. "Boys, there's something that I have to ask you." He paused, his mind searching for words. "You were late, to the trial. Was - was that because you thought I was guilty?"  
  
The three Cartwright sons exchanged worried looks.  
  
Adam cleared his throat. "Well, Pa, we'd be lying if we said that that thought didn't cross our minds. Guilty or not, we decided in the end that we wanted to be there for you."  
  
Ben nodded. "It meant a lot to me, having you there today." He shook his head. "I'm sorry you had to hear those things."  
  
"Don't matter none what was said, Pa," Hoss mumbled, downing another mouthful of roast beef.  
  
"Hoss is right, Pa." Joe agreed. "What them other families think don't matter - our ratings have always been higher than theirs - They were just jealous is all."  
  
"Our show ran longer too," Adam added.  
  
Ben smiled weakly. "I appreciate hearing that, boys. Still, I'm grateful to you. Adam, if you hadn't helped Clem by contacting Will, things would have turned out much worse. And Hoss, you did a brave thing by speaking out like that. Both of you saved me, I'm sure of it."  
  
"We wanted to do it, Pa," Adam replied matter of factly. "Besides, I enjoyed hearing Cousin Will's tales of domestic bliss."  
  
For Ben, an even larger question loomed before him. "Boys," Ben began, nervously glancing around the table. "Does it make a difference to you?"  
  
"Does what make a difference, Pa?" Adam asked.  
  
"The fact that I'm not the perfect father," Ben continued.  
  
Joe shook his head. "But, Pa, you are the perfect father."  
  
"I am?" Ben said in genuine surprise.  
  
"Well, heck, yeah, Pa," Hoss finished. "If you think about it, Cousin Will was the only one I heard complainin' today. Everyone else in town seemed mighty grateful for all that you'd done for them."  
  
"Hoss is right, Pa." Adam added. "Sure, the newspapers made it seem like you were guilty but, if we're gonna be honest, the fact is that something must have been wrong with Cousin Will all along. He never did fit in the family."  
  
"And it don't make no never mind what anyone else thinks anyway." Hoss finished. "Fact is you always been there for us, and taken care of us, Pa. And that's all that really counts when you get right down to it."  
  
There was true cause for celebration, Ben thought. He felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his chest. I've been truly blessed . . . Cartwright mused as he motioned to the waitress to bring a bottle of champagne. Blessed with something greater than any of the wealth that I've amassed - -  
  
Cartwright raised a champagne filled glass and smiled. Nothing mattered more than his sons - nothing. "To us," he said, his voice strong and proud. "To the Cartwright family."  
  
"To us - -" His sons echoed.  
  
At that moment, gold rays of sunlight began filtering in to the dining room, helping to restore the family's spirits. Once again the Cartwright family had weathered adversity and triumphed over it, with a determined spirit and strength that would always make them the envy of every other western family, in the past and for generations yet to come.  
  
The End 


End file.
